A Happy Ending
by lexiaarcadia
Summary: AU Lisa gets her happy ending.


Author: lexia_arcadia Title: A happy ending Characters/Pairings: Lisa/Ianto , Owen, Susie, Toshiko Warnings: (character death, non-con, smut, etc) none. Rating: PG13Current Word Count: 742Spoilers|: If you have not seen the Doctor who episodes Army of Ghosts/ Doomsday then there's slight spoilers for that. Prompt: Lisa. AU where she gets a happy ending. (Apologies that I had to stick to cannon a little bit.) Notes: Written for nancybrown as part of the "Torchwood Female Characters Are Awesome" Ficathon! on : I do not own Torchwood. I believe that joy belongs to the BBC and Starz. I am not making any money from this, its just for fun. (Although if I did own Torchwood exit wounds would have ended a lot differently!) The horror of that day was clearly visible as Owen and Suzie traipsed around the site of Torchwood one. Occasionally they would encounter a bit of Dalek, or a collapsed Cyberman but the worst part was the smell. The metallic tang of blood heavy in the air where bullets had ripped through flesh mixed with the smell of fear. "This is..." Owen started, unable to finish his sentence. Susie did not respond, she simply pushed open the door."Should have brought the glove. " Susie murmured to herself. " Sooner we get this done the sooner we can get out of here." She said out loud. "Right the survivors were being gathered here." She said pushing through another door. It was a rag tag group of people that sat gathered in the room. They sat huddled together as if for safety. Some of them were openly weeping , morning the loss of friends and co-workers. Some were in shock and some were trying to keep a stiff upper lip and attempting to carry on. Either way they had to be processed and Oh lucky them, Owen and Susie got to be the ones that got to do it. Susie pulled out the pad with one form on. Owen copied her action with the medical forms. "Who's first?" Susie asked. Eventually they had worked through them all apart from the last two. Judging by the body language the pairs were obviously loved up, nauseatingly so in Owens cynical opinion. But even in the midst of destruction, it was nice to see that some hope survived. The female was fiddling with something in her pocket, obviously trying to make a decision. The male was leaned against her, using her for support. As Owen made his way around to her, she had obviously come to a decision. "You got me out," He was mumbling. "Off course." She said. "Because I love you.""You shot them like some gorgeous warier and dragged me out.""That is because they hurt you. So I hurt them." She replied as she kissed him tenderly. "Oh. I love you" He said. "Ianto?" She said. Her companion, battered, bruised and slightly shocked, presumably Ianto turned to face her. "Marry me?" She said simply pulling a box out of her pocket. "Off course." He replied. Then his brain appeared to catch up with him. "What?""Fresh start, move to Cardiff, marry me." She said. "Really." Ianto replied. He was taking this better than Owen would have done. "Yes.""Congratulations" Susie uttered. "Now what your names."Six months later. It was a beautiful day, bright and sunny and not a hint of rain. Which was unusual in itself Toshiko mused ruefully. And the flowers were lovely. At least they would be if a rouge Hoix had not decided that they would make a good meal. And Just to complicate things the wedding party were waiting impatiently outside. Or should have been as Jack and Owen tried to catch the surprisingly quick-witted alien. "We should have brought food." Jack uttered. "Luckily we did." The bride and Groom said as they appeared. The groom tossed a leg of something at the Hoix as the bride stood armed with a net. In what appeared to be practiced ease, they quickly got the thing secured. "Now get rid of it so I can marry my man." She demanded. Toshiko could observe that the bride was a pregnant one. Owen and Jack quickly wrestled the creature out of one door as the wedding party streamed in through another. "Your man? I like the sound of that." Ianto muttered. Afterwards as Owen found himself playing wedding fairy he managed to catch Lisa alone. "The Retcon did not hold." She said simply in explanation. "But that's okay. I have married the man of my dreams, am expecting a healthy son and I could not be more content." "Well that's good. " Owen muttered awkwardly. "Yes." She agreed slightly tipsy. "It's perfect." "So what next for you two?" "Honeymoon in France, long life together, just the three of us. No Torchwood. Beyond that, I have no clue. But I am looking forward to finding out. " She replied before she spotted Ianto. She gave a smile of joy spread across her face. "Sometimes Happy ever after comes true." She said before running to Ianto and giving him a big kiss. "Yeah, sometimes" Owen muttered to himself before he resumed the clean up effort. He wished them luck. Little did he know that this pair would not need it.


End file.
